Sleepless
by HappyEndings831
Summary: R&R. EO. Olivia thinks, Elliot confesses.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**This was just a little thought that popped into my head. I'm giving you freedom to think here, so don't hate me! And, I was half asleep when I wrote this up, so it kind of went with my frame of thought. Any grammatical or spelling mistakes, are all mine. I have no beta. I hope you like this! R&R! -Andy :)**

* * *

She's been staring up at the ceiling fan above her bed for the past two hours. Picking a blade, she follows it with her eyes as it makes a slow, clock wise rotation. Then, her mind wonders off to him and his bright blue eyes; him and his sculpted chest; him and his strong arms; him and his morals; him and his compassion. She returns from her reverie, unable to concentrate on that single blade, and then she picks a new blade to stare at. She follows it with her eyes until her mind drifts off again to him, of course.

It is hours later that she hears the incessant ringing of her cell phone on her bedside table.

Reaching out to grab it, she says, "Benson," into the receiver.

Unsurprisingly, she hears his masculine voice, his accent thick this early in the morning. They have a case and he is in her building.

She walks to her door and opens her door and there he stands.

He looks her over for a moment, his eyes falling on hers, "Did you sleep at all?"

Olivia looks him in the eyes, suddenly feeling as though she is choking. She shouldn't be having fantasies about her partner, of all people. Elliot has only been single for about a year, and it is against Special Victims policy to fraternize with co-workers.

"Liv," Elliot steps inside of her apartment, closing the door softly behind him. He looks at her, worry written plainly on his face, "did you hear me?"

Olivia's eyes glaze over for a moment, before returning her attention to her partner, "Yes," she looks down at her feet, unable to look him in the eyes and lie to him, "I slept very well, actually."

Elliot puts his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him, "You're lying."

Olivia steps away from him and he drops his hand, "I just need to get dressed. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Olivia is ready in a record time of ten minutes. She loops her gun holster through her belt and clips her badge onto her hip.

As Olivia follows Elliot out of her apartment she realizes his left hand is bare, "Where's your ring, El?"

There is a silence between the two for a moment, "I took it off."

"I can see that," she nods as they leave the building and head Elliot's car, "But why?"

"It's been a year, Liv," he starts the car, heading for the precinct, "And, plus, the divorce was finalized last night."

"You look happy," Olivia comments.

"Yes," he looks at her in his peripheral vision, and then turns his eyes back to the road, "because I…um…I fell in love with someone and now, if she'll have me, we can be together."

Olivia's heart stops in her chest as it starts to break, "Oh? What's she like?"

"Oh, she's beautiful," Elliot muses, "and she has these eyes that are really soulful, you know? And, the way she smiles," he smiles widely to himself, "makes it hard not to smile with her. And, she's got a past, and she doesn't like to let people in. But, Liv," he looks over at her, "I…I love her. She's the most amazing person."

She searches his blue eyes before they turn back to the road, "That's so great for you, El," she chokes back tears, "What's her name? You should tell her these things."

Elliot pulls up to the crime scene and turns to her. His words stop dead in his throat, "Olivia Benson."

Olivia blinks and looks out through the windshield. She sniffles, smiling, and opens the car door, "We have a crime scene to be at."

* * *

They'd stayed up for 72 hours straight. And, finally, they found the bastard and who raped and murdered three woman and raped one twelve year old girl.

"Benson, Stabler," Cragen walks up to the desks of his two best detectives. They are writing out DD5's, "Go home."

Olivia looks up at her captain and sluggishly shakes her head, "I'm almost done."

Elliot blinks and rubs his eyes, looking at his computer, "I haven't even logged into my computer yet."

"We've been sitting her for an hour, El," Olivia smirks at him.

"I couldn't remember my log in," Elliot sighed, "and my mind keeps…drifting," he casts a quick glance and Olivia.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Cragen, "Both of you, go home, NOW," he looks at Olivia, who can barely hold her head up, "and take tomorrow off."

As Olivia stands up slowly from her desk and pulls her coat on, she asks Elliot, "Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"Why?" Elliot raises his eyebrow at her.

"Your apartment is closer," she yawns, "and I don't think I can make it to mine before I fall asleep."

Elliot nods, "Okay," he too stands up and pulls on his jacket.

Then, they walk toward the elevators, leaving Cragen to stand awkwardly in the middle of the squad room. Before the elevator doors close, he sees Olivia grab Elliot's hand and a knowing smile appears on his face.

"I knew this would happen," Munch mutters from his desk as he takes a sip of his cup of sludge, that he likes to call coffee. He stands up and walks over to his boss.

"Yeah, John," Cragen smirks at the man, "We both did."

"So, what are you going to tell Tucker?" Fin asked, coming up to join the two men.

"That I owe him twenty bucks," Cragen smirked. He walked back to his office with a smile on his face and thinking, _Good for them_.

* * *

**Let your minds wander! I hope you liked it! Don't like it? Write your own stuff! -Andy :)**


End file.
